


Camp and Covenant

by Currently_Underrated



Series: Camp and Covenant [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Covenant Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Apollyon, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Daimins, F/M, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), M/M, Monsters, Survival Training, Sword Fighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Underrated/pseuds/Currently_Underrated
Summary: Three years after Alex Andros' mother talked to Grandma Piperi, the oracle of Apollo, Alex finds herself enjoying her life hidden away from the grasp of the covenant that was supposed to help Pure's and Half-bloods stay safe from, or train to survive and hunt Daimons.Where is she hiding?Right under the New York Covenants nose on Long Island in a little place called Camp Half-blood. But before long, she discovers that she has been found out from a stupid shopping spree with some of the girls she befriended in the camp. Now forced to return to North Carolina Covenant, she has to face the consequences of her mother's and her running away.If only they knew she was still doing the one thing she loved. Fighting asshole Daimons and people alike. But will her crush on Aiden St. Delphi bite her in the ass? And what happens when she finds out that her ex-boyfriend, Seth Diodoros, was the freaking Apollyon the entire time?She should have just stayed in bed.(If you love Percy Jackson, you'll love the Covenant series by Jennifer L. Armontrout. The first book is titled Half-Blood.)





	Camp and Covenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Currently_Obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent read Magnus Chase, so please forgive me for Alex Fierro if I messed him/her up.

The mall was packed with kids that just got out of school for the summer. I wore my bright orange camp shirt and bead necklace that held three tiny beads, knowing that the mortals couldn't see the full version of my shirt. I was waiting for Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, and Alex Fierro. Though Alex wasn't Greek or Roman, she/he was an easy fit for our group. We met a while ago when Annabeth introduced us to her cousin Magnus who brought Alex with him.

"Lexie!" I heard a voice call out. It was Alex. Alex wore a white button up with a sweatervest over top. She chose to wear a skirt today, signaling her gender choice of the moment. Her short green hair was neatly parted off to the side. She was petite. 5'2. As the daughter/son of the Asgardian god, Loki, she was able to change appearance easily. Both in gender and species. Much like Hazels boyfriend Frank. Though he couldn't change gender.

"Hi Alex. How's Magnus?" I asked. 

She smirked. "Still dead." A little inside joke since both Alex and Mangus had to die in order to go on their world saving quests. 

Piper and Annabeth showed up soon after. Annabeth sighed as she spoke. "Hazel isn't feeling well, she she stayed at camp with Nico nursing her back to health with Will." I snorted. Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades and our camps very own emo edge lord nursing his half sister back to health with his sunshine boyfriend Will Solace, son of Apollo.

"Oh also, Apollo finally left camp. Don't know if he's a god again or not though."

"Thank gods," I cheered, getting a few weird looks from the surrounding mortals. "Anyway, where to first? Victoria's Secret?" Piper gave me a look. 

"Hell no," she said. She didn't even have to use charm speak on me. I laughed. "Besides, can you even afford anything from there?" She asked as we walked through the mall, passing keyosk's selling lotions, hair products, fidget spinners, cellphone cases, and other stupid nicknacks that mortals loved. 

"Uh, yeah. My mom has tons of money remember? And she's not the daughter of a movie star," I teased her. She rolled her eyes. Her nicely tanned skin and partially braided hair didn't scream daughter of Trevor McLean and Aphrodite, but she was. "So, we both should be able to buy shit there. Besides, your mom would love it if you bought something she designed." She gagged.

Yeah, being the daughter of Aphrodite didn't always have it's perks. Like knowing that your mom designs lingerie. That's Victoria's real secret. I giggled at my lame ass joke. The four of us stopped at several different shops. Hot Topic, Forever 21, Spencer's, Abercrombie and Fitch, some hippie store called Earth Magic that was right next to the Build-a-Bear and a music store called F.Y.E.

We were heading over to the Bath & Body Works when I spotted two very horrifying looking creatures. The four of us froze as we stared at them. See, demigods don't have to deal with these so much as Pures and Half-bloods do. But those in front off us with their hollow eyes, near translucent skin with the black veins showing through and razor sharp teeth. Those are daimons. They feed off the aether in the blood of demigods, pures whom are the descendents of demigods, and half-bloods, whom are the children of pures and mortals. Daimons used to be pures who were turned and are addicted to aether. 

I was trained to fight them from the age of seven until my mother left the covenant three years ago when I was fourteen in the middle of the night with me in tow, bringing half of my step-father's fortune with us. Moments later, my eyes stopped working, and the mist, or glamor that monsters use to hide from mortals took back over. 

"We can't kill them in front of mortals. We would be arrested," Annabeth said, I saw her feel for her new knife made from celestial bronze. Piper did the same as she reached for her imperial gold dagger. Alex didn't have a weapon on her at the moment. But I felt for my titanium covenant dagger that I had swiped from a sentinel that had tried to find my mother and I when we first left. See, all three types of metal can be used to kill monsters.

We kept our daggers hidden as we discreetly got the two daimons to follow us. 

We went to an empty store that was supposed to be under construction, but no one was in. I heard the two daimons laugh as they entered behind us.

"Well well well. Not only do we have a little half blood, we have not one, not two, but three pures. They smell strong too. Could it be that they aren't pures, but demigods? That's rare, but not surprising. Gods would never stop fucking mortals. Even with the Big Three's supposed pact." How they knew about the pact Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made almost 80 years ago, I don't know. But either way, they needed to die before they hurt anyone.

I pulled out the dagger the same time Annabeth pulled out her knife, Piper pulled out her own dagger, and alex turned into a python. 

They actually began to look scared at that point. I smirked. With the training I had since seven and the literal wars I fought against Kronos and Gaea back to back under my belt, two measely daimons were nothing. The first one, who looked as he did as a pure, rushed forward. Instead of greasy gross hair, fluffy blond strands bounced with each pounding step. Instead of hollow pits, two cut gems of citrine shone with a feral hunger. Instead of translucent skin, a perfect tan. I let him get close before attempting to go for the kill. But before my dagger could even touch him he stopped looking horrified.

He fell forward with a dagger very much like mine protruding from his back before he burst into a fine glittery blue powder. Unlike other monsters who exploded into a golden powder, daimons were blue dust when they died. 

I looked up to glare at whoever stole my kill before finding myself at a lose for words. Familiar golden eyes framed by similarly colored hair that was partially pulled back into a ponytail met my own whiskey colored eyes. Before me was my ex-boyfriend from about a year and a half ago. He left New York just before the Second Titan War. Any words I had for him died in my throat as a low whine. The only thoughts running through my head as I saw him in sentinel attire was 'please don't be a pure.'

"Lexie?" He asked, his Greek accent sounded almost musical in my ears. Annabeth moved to stand in front of me, I looked around her to see another pile of blue dust at the feet of another familiar face. Aiden St. Delphi. His storm grey eyes met mine but he was very stone faced. I couldn't read him at all. That small crush I had for him before I left the covenant returned in an instant. Fuck.

"And who are you?" Annabeth demanded, her hands on her hips.

"I'm Aiden St. Delphi. That's Seth Diodoros. Are the three of you pures? Because you need to return to the New York Covenant. Its not safe out here for you." Piper laughed.

"Pures? No. From what Lexie has told us about the covenants, we want nothing to do with them. I'm Piper McLean, daughter of the Goddess Aphrodite. That is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. That's Alex Fierro, son/daughter of the Norse God Loki. So if pures are higher ranked than half, I guess we are higher ranked than you?" Piper smirked while Aiden narrowed his eyes.

"The gods don't have offspring anymore." Seth snorted at that.

"Yeah, that's what the covenant wants you to believe. The previous Apollyons have been to where the demigods hide. Camp Half Blood. You just can't read their shirts since your eyes can't see through the mist." Aiden sighed. 

Seth walked around Annabeth and grabbed my hand. It was just as gentle as it was when we were together a year and a half ago. He spoke softly to me. "Its good to see you again, Alexandria," he never called me by my full name unless it was serious. "But," there it is. "You need to return to the covenant with us." 

"No," I replied, pulling away from Seth. I looked at my feet do I couldn't see the hurt in his golden eyes. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. I didn't want to go back. I was free in Camp Half-blood. And still train like I'm meant to.

"Lexie, it's not safe here," Seth tried.

"And I said no. Camp is safe. Just as safe as any covenant. Maybe more so. So I'm not going with you. If you try, I'll beat your ass." I didn't know if I was good enough to fight the Apollyon, let alone him and a pure. But with the three other girls with me, I'm sure we had the upper hand.

"Uh, guys?" I heard another male voice call out.

Annabeth snorted. "Seaweed brain. I thought you had to babysit?" She asked. "We need a distraction for Lexie," she said. Aiden and Seth looked rather confused. 

"A distraction? I can do that," Percy Jacksdon, son of Poseidon said with a smirk. We heard groans of metal before water pipes burst. The water hit both Seth and Aiden, hard. While Seth could manipulate all elements as well, he was currently trying not to drown. Sometime grabbed my arm, I saw that it was Piper. She and Alex pulled me along out of the store and out of the mall. We ran to find Percy's car. We found that the keys were already inside. Annabeth took the wheel and bolted.

"This won't stop them. Seth would know the location of the camp if the previous Apollyons did," I said from my seat.

"Shit. Then we need to prepare everyone. They will not take you back."


End file.
